El Tesoro de Luffy
by Pabloaja1000
Summary: En esta historia Luffy y Nami descubren los sentimientos del uno por el otro. Es un One-Shot de LuNa. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen y son propiedad del creador de One Piece. Espero que les guste


Pablo Ajamil Herce

**La ruleta**

**Nami**

Los piratas de la banda de Sombrero de paja estaban dentro del Thousand Sunny camino del One Piece. Cada uno hizo que más nos gustaba hacer: Zoro entrenando, Sanji cocinando, Chopper y Usopp jugando en cubierta, Robin leyendo, Franky construyendo algo, Brook componiendo alguna canción y Luffy quien sabe qué está haciendo el capitán podría estar tranquilo desde la cabeza del Sunny hasta intentando mangar comida de la nevera. ¿Yo? yo estaba dibujando mapas de las islas que habíamos visitado hasta que alguien tenía a la puerta

¿Quién es?

Nami-swan la cena esta lista

Gracias Sanji, ahora voy

Será mejor que vaya o Luffy no dejaría nada. Me dirigí al comedor y me envió en la mesa junto a Robin. Sanji sirvió la mesa y todos empezamos a comer

Quien hará la guardia esta noche tendrá que ser Robin

O no otra vez no siempre que decidimos para hacer la guardia en la hora de la cena se formaba una discusión de mucho cuidado

Me ofrezco voluntario dijo el capitán

Tú lo que quieres es quedarte a solas en la cocina que nos conocemos dijo Sanji

Yo no quiero dijimos el resto de la tripulación al unísono

Bueno ya que no quieres que Luffy haga la guardia y los demás no queramos, te toca hacerla a ti cocinero dijo Zoro

Porque tú lo digas contestó Sanji

Sanji puedes hacer la guardia tu hoy es que estoy muy cansada y quiero irme a la cama dije para convencerlo. Siempre conseguí convencer a Sanji de hacerlo que yo quería y tenía que admitir que Zoro tenía razón

Después de convencer a Sanji de hacer la guardia los demás nos fuimos a dormir

**Franky**

Me levanté en un día SUPER soleado fui a la cocina a tomarme una cola era lo único que tomaba, me arrepentí de una idea SUPER, aunque no lo dijera me cansaban las crisis nocturnas sobre quién se quedaría en vela toda la noche, diseñaría una forma de que en caso de que no haya un voluntario el azar elegible de forma SUPER justa y ya sabía que podría y donde lo pude buscar a Usopp para que me ayudara lo encontré en cubierta preparando sus proyectos especiales cuando lo llame

Hola Usopp, podrías ayudar

Claro Franky que necesitas

Podrías dibujar un símbolo para cada miembro como el que tiene Luffy en la bandera, solo que necesito que sea de este tamaño más o menos dije separando los dedos de mi mano para indicarle la medida necesaria. Una cosa más el de Luffy tiene que ser un poco más grande que los demás

Puedo hacerlo pero para lo que necesitas

Eso es sabrás esta noche por cierto es urgente podrías ponerme ya con eso. Déjalo en mi habitación cuando termina y no se lo enseñes a nadie

No entiendo tanto misterio pero cuenta con ello

Gracias Usopp cuento contigo. Y yo fui

A la hora de comer Usopp me dijo que había hecho lo que me había pedido y que nadie lo sabía.

Nada más comerme quedaría en la cocina con Sanji mientras que los demás se iban a hacer otras cosas cuando terminamos le dije a Sanji que se fuera de descansar ya que él había estado despierto toda la noche yo vigilaría que el capitán no cogiera nada de la nevera Sanji me lo agradeció y se fue a descansar. Baje a mi taller cogí los materiales que necesitaban junto con los dibujos de Usopp, él admitió que eran muy buenos y volví a la cocina para trabajar en el proyecto. Afortunadamente nadie entró en la cocina en toda la tarde. Cuando estaba oscureciendo la cinta El invento que había clavado en la pared del comedor Al poco tiempo Sanji entró en la cocina y cuando se giró y vio que había algo tapado fue hacia el pero le detuve

Esta noche sabrás que es eso me queda en la cocina para que nadie destapara mi obra maestra antes de tiempo. A la hora de la cena todos estaban ansiosos por saber qué era lo que tanto me resignaba a mostrar. Cuando todos hubieron terminado de cenar se me quedaron mirando

Vale voy a desvelar qué es esto bastante la tela que cubría una ruleta con los dibujos de todos los miembros de la tripulación con el dibujo de Luffy en el centro

Qué es eso preguntaron todos los miembros de la tripulación la unísono

Esto es lo que nos ayuda a evitar la hora de elegir vigilante nocturno, a partir de ahora cada noche después de cenar haremos girar la ruleta y la persona que señalale la flecha ser el vigilante esa noche (una persona no hará dos guardias seguidas )

Así que para esto eran los dibujos dijo Usopp

Y Luffy, la flecha nunca le tocara porque está en el centro dijo Sanji

Buena pregunta Sanji, conteste, para que toque la guardia la flecha tendrá que quedarse justo encima de una de las líneas negras que alcanzarán su dibujo

Me parece un buen sistema dijo Robin

A mí también dijeron Zoro, Brook y Nami

Como mola yo quiero hacerlo girar dijo Luffy

Yo también quiero seguieron Chopper y Usopp

Yo creo que el primero en hacerla girar tiene que ser Franky que es al que se le ocurrió la idea dijo Robin

Es cierto dijeron todos

Hice girar la ruleta y cuando se paró mi quedé de piedra. Me había tocado a mí vigilar esta noche

Eso sí que es tener mala pata dijo Zoro

Y que lo digas corroboro Sanji

Bueno nosotros nos vamos a dormir, hasta mañana Franky dijo Usopp

Todos se fueron a sus dormir dejándome solo en la cocina. Esto no es SUPER

**Las compras**

**General**

Habían atracado en un puerto y necesitaban ir de compras

Bien 2 tendrían que quedarse a vigilar el código de barras Nami algún voluntario

Ninguno se ofreció voluntario

A girar la ruleta me pido primer dijo Luffy mientras corría hacia el comedor

Cuando todos estaban allí Luffy hizo girar la ruleta

Cuando esta paro, la flecha señala una calavera con un pelo afro y un bastón lo que significaba que Brook se quedaría. Luego fue Brook el que hizo girar la ruleta esta vez se paró en una calavera con tres espadas atravesándola lo que significaba que Zoro se quedaría con Brook a cuidar el código de barras. Los demás se separaron para ir a hacer sus compras

**Sanji y Franky:**

Sanji le pidió a Franky que le acompañara quería cambiar la nevera a una con contraseña para evitar que Luffy cogiera comida cuando le tocara vigilar mediante el sistema de Franky. Vaciaron las pocas provisiones que les quedaban en la nevera y se la carga. No tenía sentido conservar la vieja nevera y al estar en buen estado tal vez conseguí ahorrarse algo en la nueva

Entre los dos cargaron la nevera hasta una tienda en la que consiguió un buen precio por ella luego Franky fue curioso mientras Sanji hablaba con el dependiente

Sanji: Me gustaría comprar una nevera con contraseña para uno de mis amigos no este asaltando la nevera continuamente

Dependiente: Acompáñeme y elija

El dependiente le acompañó a la zona donde estaban las neveras seguras y le explico las características de cada una. Al final, Sanji se decantó por una parecida a la que tenía antes pero con un pin de 4 dígitos. El vendedor le enseñó cómo funcionaba el tema de la seguridad y le recomendó cosas: Le recomiendo que otra persona separe la contraseña aparte de usted por si se le olvidó algo

Sanji le agradeció la ayuda al dueño y se fue con Franky para comprar comida con el dinero ahorrado de vender la otra nevera para después ir al código de barras para colocarla y ponerla en funcionamiento

**Chopper y Robin**

Robin y Chopper fueron a buscar libros, Chopper iba en su forma Humana para llamar la atención lo menos posible. Entraron a la librería y se separaron Robin fue a la parte de historia y Chopper a la de medicina. El reno estuvo buscando información posible enfermedades que sus nakama sufrieron en el viaje y así poder evitarlas o al menos tratarlas. Hasta que al final encontraron un libro titulado "Enfermedades marinas y como evitarlas", mientras tanto Robin encontró un texto antiguo que relataba los sucesos más extraños del mundo como la existencia de las Akuma no mi. Ambos fueron a pagar los libros y se fueron al barco

**Usopp**

Usopp se fue a la ciudad que había obtenido con Heracles que le iba a traer más semillas de Pop Green y que estaba quedando sin ellas. Al rato vio como una persona con una armadura de escarabajo se le acercaba era el

Hola heracles

Hola Usopp

Te agradezco que hayas llegado vendría estaba quedando sin munición y esta no puedo fabricarlas como los otros proyectiles

No te preocupes Usopp cuando necesitas más munición dímelo siempre estaré encantado de ayudarte y de ver cómo te va dijo Heracles entregando un saco lleno de las diferentes semillas de Pop Green

Muchas gracias

Bueno nos vemos

Adiós

Mientras Heracles se iba Usopp se giró y fue a comprar los materiales para fabricar proyectiles (aún seguía usándolos aunque prefería los Pop Green). Cuando compro lo necesario regresó al código de barras del fabricante de los proyectiles

**Luffy y Nami**

Cuando se deciden los miembros que se quedarían a bordo del Sunny para vigilarlo Nami se alegró mucho, ya que quería ir a comprar ropa.

Luffy acompáñame que tengo que comprarme ropa

Joo No quiero Protestó Luffy

Si me acompañas luego te compro algo de comer Argumento Nami

Enserio dijo Luffy con estrellas en los ojos

Porque no

Ambos se fueron ante la incomprensión de todos

¿Acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar o me lo imaginado? Preguntó Usopp

Nami siempre va sola o con Robin cuando se va a comprar dijo Corroboro Chopper

Querrá que Luffy cargue las bolsas dijo Zoro

Lo raro es que lo convencional mediante la comida y no por un puñetazo como de costumbre dijo Sanji

Nami no supo porque había actuado así, de normal iba sola o con Robin pero por alguna razón le apetecía estar junto a su capitán tuvo que prometerle lo que compraría comida era un crío pero por alguna extraña razón estaría con el Nami se convirtió más segura

Nami ¿estás bien?

Nami se había quedado mirando a Luffy

Si claro, mira ahí hay un puesto de comida

Vamos Nami

Luffy agarró a Nami y corrió hasta el puesto de comida. Cuando ella compró unos trozos de carne para Luffy fueron de compras. Ambos entraron en una que Nami llamó la atención. Nami entró en un vestidor con los diferentes conjuntos que había escogido por toda la tienda. Se fue probando todos los conjuntos saliendo del probador para que Luffy Cuando salió del probador con el último conjunto le preguntara:

Luffy este es el último cual es el que más te gusta

Qué te pasa Nami, de lo normal no importa lo que la gente piense ya que sueles coger todos los que quieres. También aunque fueras más selectiva y cogieras independientes con los que te dicen que te quedan mejor sabes que yo no tengo mucha idea de estas cosas.

Luffy dijo Nami

No me contestes solo piénsalo, si estas así debes tener un motivo y si necesitas hablar yo te escucharé. Por cierto aunque no sirva de nada pero si quieres mi opinión los que más te gustan son el primero, el rojo y este dijo Luffy - Te espero en la caja

Nami se quedó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Luffy, a veces tenía sus momentos pero eran muy limitados así que se volvió a poner su ropa y separó los que le había dicho Luffy más otros dos que no dejaron atrás. Cuando salió del probador dejo en un cesto lo que no iba a comprar y se fue con Luffy

Luffy se sorprendió al ver que Nami echaba más de la mitad de lo que había cogido en el cesto, Cuando ella llegó a pagar la ropa y se siguieron haciendo compras, incluso convenció a Luffy de comprar una ropa nueva ya que por mucho que ella la arreglara ya estaba echa una ruina. Cuando se fueron para el código de barras Nami le dijo

Gracias Luffy

Pogqe (Porque) dijo Luffy que tenía la boca llena (Nami le había comprado otro par de trozos de carne)

Por ayudarme a entender que tengo nakamas que me pueden ayudar ya los que puedo recurrir cuando lo necesiten

No he sido nada, el día de hoy no puedo decir que haya sido el mejor porque detesto las compras pero yo he divertido que es lo que cuenta - Dijo Luffy después de tragar de golpe lo que le quedaba de carne

Vamos al código de barras que ya deben haber vuelto todos dijeron Nami

De acuerdo

**Recordando su amabilidad**

**Nami**

Cuando llegamos al código de barras todos estaban a lo suyo Zoro dormía, Robin y Chopper estaban leyendo, Brook estaba tomando el té, Usopp estaba ordenando su bolsa donde guardaba todo, a Franky y Sanji no se les parecía así que estarían en la cocina. Me fui a mi habitación a dejar lo que había comprado ya pensar en lo que había dicho Luffy. Al rato Robin entro en la habitación y decidí preguntarle a ella que seguro que sabía ayudarme. Le conté que no sabía que me pasaba que por motivos que no entendía queríamos estar junto a Luffy y no podía dejar de pensar en qué su veces era un idiota de remate siempre es amable y me había protegido en Arlong Park, Arabasta, la isla del cielo ...

En resumen que le había protegido en todos los lugares en los que había estado incluso en la isla en la que tenían hace unas semanas

►Flashback◄

**General**

La banda de sombrero paja estaba explorando una isla en busca de provisiones cuando encontramos una pequeña ciudad o un gran pueblo como el mar. Cuando descubrimos que había gente en el pueblo decidió que Usopp y Zoro habían vigilado el código de barras, mientras que los demás íbamos al pueblo. Sanji y Robin fueron a comprar las provisiones para luego llevarlas.

Los demás fueron a un bar a ver si averiguan algo de la isla. Cuando entraron en el bar estaba claramente dividido en un lado

estaban los que parecían los habitantes del pueblo y en el otro lado un montón de hombres vestidos con la misma camiseta, una negra con una calavera rodeada de espinas. Fueron directamente la barra y pidieron. Entonces uno de los de camiseta negra se acercó a Nami

Oye Hermosa que hace una chica como tú con unos tíos como estos. Vente con nosotros, nos vamos a divertir

No me interesan gracias

Los que habitan se asustaron ante la respuesta de la navegante

Insisto dijo agarrándola del brazo

Te ha dicho que no le interesa dijo Luffy

Te he dicho que vengas dijo dándole un tortazo

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso Luffy se sintió enfadado

Suéltala

Oblígame

Luffy le soltó un puñetazo que lo mandó fuera del bar. Los habitantes salieron despavoridos, mientras que los de camiseta negra se levantaban

Vais a pagar lo que le ha hecho a nuestro compañero

Luffy derribó a todos antes de que puedan acercarse. En ese momento había un hombre seguido del tío al que Luffy había

mandado fuera del bar. El hombre se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con todos sus hombres en el suelo

¿Quién ha sido? Pregunté el recién llegado

El dijeron todos señalando a Luffy

Vas a pagar caro tu insolencia

Vale pero vamos fuera

Mientras salía Luffy les dijo a sus nakamas

Estas bien Nami

SI gracias

Franky, Brook protegió a Nami si alguno se acerca demasiado acabad con él. Chopper tu ve al barco dile a Zoro que venga y no le digas a Sanji lo que pasa o vendrá corriendo y necesito que se queden vigilando el barco, pero que esté atento

De acuerdo dijeron los chicos. Chopper se transformó en Horn point y se fue excavando un túnel para que Zoro no podría perderse

Bueno antes de darte una paliza que tal si nos presentamos

Soy Monkey y te pateare el trasero

Ah ya veo que tendré que usar la artillería pesada desde el principio si quiero vencer a una pirata de 300000 belis. Por cierto me llamo Yamarashi y me comí la buta buta no mi modelo Puercoespín

Al momento al cuerpo de Yamarashi le empezará a salir púas por toda la espalda y extremidades y la cabeza

Tengo entendido que a tu cuerpo de goma no le sienta bien los objetos punzantes. Al descubrir que ese tipo podría romper su sombrero si no se andaba con cuidado Luffy cogió su sombrero y estiró el brazo hasta colocarlo en la cabeza de Nami

Te importaría cuidar mi sombrero

Claro respondió Nami

No era usual que Luffy se desprendiera de su sombrero de forma voluntaria Aunque en las dos veces que había hecho le había encomendado a Nami la tarea de cuidarlo

Él derrotado personas con objetos más afilados que tus púas así que no me asusta

Entonces toma esto dijo Yamarashi disparando un montón de púas que Luffy esquivo

Gomu Gomu sin pistola

Yamarashi se giró para que le diera en la espalda y se clavara los pinchos pero el golpe era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y le hizo retroceder aun habiendo usado el Busoshoku Haki en toda la espalda

La batalla fue larga y Yamarashi logró clavarle púas en el cuerpo y las extremidades de Luffy aun usando el equipo secando no quería usar el Busoshoku Haki y que se le quedaran dentro de los trozos de las púas intento usar el Gear tercero pero cuando fue un golpearlo Yamarashi se volvió una bola de pinchos. Finalmente Luffy sorprendió a Yamarashi con un Gomu Gomu sin rifle golpeado en la cara derrumbándose en el suelo de donde no se perdió

Durante la batalla el resto de Mugiwara evitaban que de camisa negra ayudarán a su capitán o evitaban que se acercara a Nami como había dicho su capitán aunque ella lanza ataques a distancia desde su clima Tact

En el camino de vuelta al código de barras tuvimos que atravesar una montaña para evitar más problemas En ese momento Nami piso en el borde de la ladera y la tierra bajo sus pies se rompió haciéndola caer sin pensárselo dos veces Luffy salto tras de ella, su intención era cogerla y luego estirar el brazo hasta el resto de nakamas y que los subieran pero cuando la pérdida no pudo estirar el brazo, como era evidente que iban a terminar golpeando contra el suelo Luffy se giró para ser en el que chocara contra el suelo, él era de goma por lo que no sufriría, al chocar contra el suelo perdió un pinchazo y era que las púas de su espalda se le habían clavado aún más tras lo cual se quedó sin sentido. Nami no se podría creer lo que acababa de pasar Luffy se interpuso entre el suelo y ella a pesar de estar cubierto de púas que podría clavarse más y antes se había molestado porque alguien le había pegado incluso le mandó los demás que la protegieran. Hoy Luffy ha vuelto a actuar como un verdadero capitán, y por eso le seguimos a todos porque aunque no siempre se comportará como el capitán que se supone que es siempre lo que hizo cuando era necesario. Al rato los demás bajaron y permitieron a Luffy a cuestas hasta el código de barras. Cuando llegamos al código de barras y vieron el estado de Luffy, Chopper y Zoro que es quien lo que fueron al "hospital" del código de barras mientras que los demás nos quedamos a explicar lo que había pasado. Sanji naturalmente se mosqueó mucho pero cuando la explicación lo que dijo Luffy se tranquilizó y todos juntos fuimos a ver a Luffy que tardó tres días en reponerse por completo de sus heridas y volver a ser el mismo chalado e imprudente de siempre

►Fin Flashback◄

**Nami**

Desde ese día fue que empecé a sentirme así dije- ¿Sabes que me pasa Robin?

En mi opinión hasta tu sabes lo que pasa pero te niegas o te da miedo a aceptarlo concurso Robin

Entonces supongo que es cierto. Me gusta el Capitán susurre

Eso parece. Ahora solo tienes que hacer que se dé cuenta aunque ambos sabemos que eso no es tarea fácil porque Luffy vive en su mundo pero yo te ayudare

Gracias Robin

Y en ese momento alguien tuvo problemas a la puerta

**Charla en el mascaron de proa**

**Sanji**

Después de traer la nueva nevera al código de barras Franky y yo nos pusimos a montarla y gracias a la ayuda de Franky no me llevo mucho tiempo terminarla y cuando este se fue metió la comida en el frigorífico para luego cerrarlo y ponerle una contraseña me fui guiando por el manual de instrucciones hasta ponerle una contraseña. Mientras leía que la nevera venía con un botón de apertura automática escondido pero lo estaba tanto que dudaba que nadie lo encontraba y el manual se lo guardaba él es una salva de unas manos de goma curiosas y desesperada por conseguir comida. Cuando termine de preparar la cena, fui al camarote de las

chicas para decirle a Nami la combinación de la nevera y si estaba Robin tampoco pasaba nada. Llame a la puerta

¿Quién es? pregunto Nami

Soy yo Nami-cisne tengo que decirte una cosa

Adelante pasa dijo Robin

Entre en el camarote y les explique lo de la contraseña y el consejo del vendedor de decirle a alguien la contraseña, omitiendo lo del botón de apertura automática,

Y porque nos lo dices a nosotras preguntaron a la vez

Fácil conteste - A Luffy es evidente que no se la voy a decir porque si no todo lo que hemos sido en vano, a Zoro para fastidiarle cuando quiera beber, a Usopp, Chopper y Brook quieren piedad de Luffy si este

les pide algo y cogerán comida por lo que es lo mismo que si se la digo a Luffy así que solo quedáis vosotras

¿Y Franky? pregunto Robin

Franky tiene su propia nevera para la cola

Eso es cierto dijo Nami

Bien entonces con todo aclarado dije mientras escribía en un papel la combinación de la nevera - esta es la contraseña. Decirme cuando la memoria continúa mientras sacaba un mechero del bolsillo

Ya dijeron las dos

Queme el papel, y justo me acordé de algo

Por cierto si preguntan soy el único que sabe la contraseña así Luffy no os atosigara. Podéis ir a la cocina ya está hecha la cena y yo mientras voy a llamar a los demás

De acuerdo

Después de llamar a todos fui a la cocina a poner todo en la mesa. Cuando llegamos a todos nos pusimos a cenar y al terminar todos no giramos hacia la ruleta esta noche le tocaba al espadachín hacerla girar. Cuando dejo de dar vueltas la flecha se sitúa sobre una de las líneas que llevaban al dibujo de Luffy

Por Fin gritó Luffy -

Yo no me alegraría tanto capitán le dije - Esta mañana mientras estabas de compras con Nami-swan fui a comprar un microondas

con contraseña y ya está instalado así que aunque no esté vigilando no podrá coger comida

NAN DA TO (QUE TIENE DICHO)

Lo que oyes y soy el único que sabe la contraseña

NOOOOO gritó Luffy

Que pases buena noche Luffy dijo Sanji

Nosotros también nos vamos a decir el resto

Hasta luego Luffy dijo Nami

**Luffy**

Cuando me tocó el turno de esta noche me alegré por fin podría coger comida hasta que Sanji me dijo eso. Llevaba mucho tiempo amenazándome con eso. En ese momento toda la felicidad se me fue y ya cuando yo dije que ser el único que sabía la contraseña término de hundirme. Luego todos se fueron a dormir y me quedarán solo en la cocina lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina a determinar si era verdad lo de la nevera y así lo era. Me fui a la cabeza del Sunny. Al cabo de una hora nota, mediante el Kenbunshoku Haki, que Nami iba a la cocina, pensé en ir yo también pero no quería asustarla y formar un alboroto, así que me quedaría en mi sitio. Cuando salió pensé que se iría otra vez a dormir pero por razones que no llegaba a entender venia hacia mí. Cuando llegó a la proa del barco me llamo

\- Luffy

Hola Nami ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar descansando? Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien tiene que estar vigilando

Él vino porque quería hablar contigo además te traído un sándwich dijo enseñándoselo a Luffy- Solo traído para que Sanji no sospeche y si tiene poder decirle que he sido yo la que lo cogido

Muchas gracias Nami dije. Entonces tuve una idea - Nami sujeta fuerte el Sándwich

Estire los brazos hasta enrollarlos en su cuerpo y luego la subí al mascaron

Nami parecía sorprendida hasta que hablo

Luego dices que yo estoy rara pero que yo recuerdo nunca habías permitido que alguien subiera aquí. Por cierto toma tu sándwich.

Es que querías hablar conmigo y estaba muy cómodo aquí sentado así que la única opción era subir aquí conmigo. Por cierto si vas a estar aquí vas a tener que atarte esta cuerda por si te resbalas así no caerás al agua y poder ayudarte dije tendiendo la cuerda. Por cierto como ha cogido la comida si Sanji dijo que era el único que sabía la contraseña

Mintió, Antes de cenar vino a decírmela y yo dije que no dijera que la sabía para que no me atosigaras

Ahora entiendo y porque me dices que la sabes y encima me traes comida

A lo primero porque aunque viene demasiado esa no es la solución para que dejes de hacerlo ya lo segundo porque una

noche entera es mucho tiempo sin comer cuando tienes que estar despierto vigilando que a los demás no nos pase nada

Muchas gracias y bien de qué querías hablar

Si claro, Para empezar quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi cuando caí en la montaña de esa isla además del resto de ocasiones en las que me ha ayudado o sacado de un apuro

No tienes que agradecerme por eso eres mi Nakama y te seguiré ayudando y protegiendo cuando lo necesites

Entonces cogí mi sombrero y se lo coloque en la cabeza. En ese momento, Nami sí que se sorprendió había tenido antes el sombrero de Luffy en la cabeza pero era mientras defendía algo en alguna batalla para que no se le rompiese pero nunca se lo había puesto porque sí. Es más toda la tripulación sabía que era el bien más preciado de Luffy ¿Porque se lo ponía ella?

Porque me pones tu sombrero si ahora no hay ningún peligro inminente o espera ¿Lo hay?

No que va, simplemente sé que si eres tú la que lleva el sombrero estará a salvo

Además quería decirte qué ya pensabas en lo que me dijiste esta mañana ya descubriste el motivo por el que el estado diferente y decidió descubrir cómo es esta nueva yo

Me alegro por ti si necesitas ayuda dímelo

La necesitare pero más adelante. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta estar aquí todo el tiempo podrás ver el mar como si estuvieras en la playa sin nada que te obstaculice la vista

Es verdad es un lugar maravilloso

No quería que Nami se fuera de mí gustaba mucho su compañía pero tenía la impresión de que nuestra conversación estaba a punto de terminar y ella se iría a su camarote a dormir. Pero antes de conseguir inventarme una excusa ella me buscará

Te importa que me quede aquí contigo

Claro dije pero con una condición

¿Cuál? me pregunto un poco extrañada

Cuida mi sombrero hasta que vuelva con unas mantas para por si refresca

Dalo por hecho

Me fui lo más rápido que pude a por un par de mantas y regrese y hay estaba ella con mi sombrero en la cabeza, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien. Subí al mascarón y nos graba a los dos con una manta y para mi sorpresa ella se apoyó en mi pecho. Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que se quedó dormida, le desate la cuerda y la llevo a su habitación, estuve contemplándola durante un rato hasta que finalmente cogí mi sombrero que seguía en la cabeza de Nami, fui al mascarón y yo até la cuerda aunque no hizo falta me quedaría pensando toda la noche en que yo también estaba un pelín raro últimamente y aunque decidí que mañana le preguntaría a Robin que es la que más sabe de los 9 seguí pensando durante toda la noche

**Robin, la confidente**

**Sanji**

Cuando me levanté fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de mis nakamas y para ver cómo estaba Luffy que había pasado la noche sin poder comer nada. Cuando llego vi evidentemente como el capitán ya estaba en la mesa esperando el desayuno pero me sorprendió ver que estaba sonriendo

¿Qué tal Luffy?

Bien he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y he descubierto cosas muy interesantes

Me asusté de sus palabras y fui a comprobar la nevera pero no faltaba nada excepto un trozo de queso y un par de panes para sándwich. Era imposible que fuera Luffy, no había aguantado la tentación de coger comida de una nevera recién llenada pensé. Me tranquiliza y empezo a preparar el desayuno. Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando y cuando Nami llego se me ha cerco y dijo

Sanji ayer a la noche me hice un sándwich con un trozo de queso te lo digo para que sepas quien ha sido. Me voy a sentar con los demás

Y eso hizo se fue un sentar junto a Luffy y Robin. Al raro serví la mesa y todos nos pusimos a cenar

**Robin:**

Me levante y fui a desayunar. Nami llegó un momento después de sentarme y fue hablar con Sanji para explicarle qué fue ella la que cogió la comida para que no sospechara de Luffy, aunque realmente fue el capitán el que se la comió y no ella

►Flash atrás◄

**Robin**

Después de que Luffy sea elegido para la vigilancia y los demás nos fuéramos a nuestros elegidos camarotes

Nami respecto a lo que hablamos antes de la cena creo que deberías hablar con Luffy

No se Robin aunque él aceptó lo que siento toda me resulta raro y no quiero que nadie se entere hasta estar totalmente seguro

Si no quieres que nadie se entere deberías aprovechar esta noche que le toca la guardia y estar solos y durante bastante tiempo

Tienes razón. Una cosa ¿sería buena idea llevarle algo de comer?

Si pero coge como si fueras a ser tú la que te lo comas y así podrás decirle a Sanji y que se lo crea

Cierto Gracias Robin eres la mejor

►Fin Flash Back◄

Nami se sentó entre mí y Luffy y yo dijo

Robin podemos ir luego al camarote después de desayunar para contarte como me fue necesario tu opinión

Claro cuenta conmigo

Y justo Sanji sirvió el desayuno. Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos a un camarote y me contó

►Flash atrás◄

(Esto es lo que le cuenta Nami a Robin desde su punto de vista)

**Nami**

Cuando salí de nuestro camarote fui directo a la cocina y preparé un sándwich para Luffy. Eso para él no era nada pero seguro que le alegraba. Seguido fui al mascaron de proa y lo llame

Luffy dijo Nami

Hola Nami ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar descansando? Al fin y al cabo soy yo quien tiene que estar vigilando

Él vino porque quería hablar contigo además te traído un sándwich dije enseñándoselo a Luffy- Solo traído por Sanji no sospeche y si lo hace poder decirle que he sido yo la que lo cogido

Muchas Gracias Nami dijo. - sujeta fuerte el Sándwich

Me extrañe ante su petición pero luego vi como sus brazos me enrollaban y me llevaban a donde estaba el. Eso sí me sorprendió del todo, que supuse era la primera persona que el capitán invita a subir y se lo dije.

Luego dices que yo estoy rara pero que yo recuerdo nunca habías permitido que alguien subiera aquí. Por cierto toma tu sándwich. Dije dándoselo

Es que querías hablar conmigo y estaba muy cómodo aquí sentado así que la única opción era subir aquí conmigo. Por cierto si vas a estar aquí vas a tener que atarte esta cuerda por si te resbalas así no caerás al agua y poder ayudarte dijo tendiendo la cuerda que

comí mi cintura. Por cierto como ha cogido la comida si Sanji dijo que era el único que sabía la contraseña

Me había pillado sería mejor contarle la verdad

Mintió, Antes de cenar vino a decírmela y yo dije que no dijera que la sabía para que no me atosigaras

Ahora entiendo y porque me dices que la sabes y encima me traes comida

A lo primero porque aunque viene demasiado esa no es la solución para que dejes de hacerlo ya lo segundo porque una noche entera es mucho tiempo sin comer cuando tienes que estar despierto vigilando que a los demás no nos pase nada

Muchas gracias y bien de qué querías hablar

Si claro, Para empezar quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi cuando caí en la montaña de esa isla además del resto de ocasiones en las que me ha ayudado o sacado de un apuro

No tienes que agradecerme por eso eres mi Nakama y te seguiré ayudando y protegiendo cuando lo necesites

Entonces cogió su sombrero y me lo coloco en la cabeza. En ese momento sí que se me quede asombrada, había tenido antes el sombrero de Luffy en la cabeza pero era mientras iba defenderme de algo o en alguna batalla para que no se le rompiese pero nunca me lo había dado porque sí. Es más toda la tripulación sabía que era el bien más preciado de Luffy ¿Porque se lo dejaba a ella?

Porque me das tu sombrero si ahora no hay ningún peligro inminente o espera ¿Lo hay?

No que va, simplemente sé que si eres tú la que lleva el sombrero estará a salvo

Gracias. Además quería decirte que ya he pensado en lo que me dijiste esta mañana, ya he descubierto el motivo por el que he estado diferente y he decidido descubrir cómo es esta nueva yo

Me alegro por ti si necesitas ayuda dímelo

La necesitare pero más adelante. Ahora entiendo porque te gusta estar aquí todo el tiempo puedas ver el mar como si estuvieras en la playa sin nada que te obstaculice la vista

Es verdad es un lugar maravilloso

No quería irme me gustaba mucho su compañía pero tenía la impresión de que nuestra conversación estaba a punto de finalizar. Así que le pregunte

Te importa que me quede aquí contigo

Claro dije pero con una condición

¿Cuál? le pregunte un poco extrañada

Cuida mi sombrero hasta que vuelva con unas mantas para por si refresca

Dalo por hecho

Luffy se fue a por unas mantas y regreso casi de inmediato. Cuando llego nos cubrió con una de las mantas. Me apoye en su pecho y aunque al principio se sorprendió no dijo nada. Seguimos halando un rato y hasta ahí recuerdo, debí quedarme dormida

►Fin Flash back◄

**Robin**

Me quede sorprendida de lo mucho que había avanzado Nami y le conté que fue Luffy quien la llevo a la cama para luego irse con su sombrero

Bueno me voy a dibujar algún mapa y gracias otra vez por todo quiero averiguar que hacer a continuación

Cuando quieras ya sabes dónde estoy

Nami se fue a trabajar en sus mapas y yo me quede en la habitación leyendo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta

Adelante

Cuando se abrió la puerta vi al capitán entrar

Hola capitán. Nami no está aquí se ha ido a dibujar mapas

Hola Robin venia porque quería hablar contigo pero me he entrado curiosidad porque me dices ¿Dónde está Nami si no he preguntado por ella?

Te vi traerla anoche

Luffy se tenso

Tranquilo solo se lo he dicho a ella porque se ha extrañado al despertarse en su cama. Y de que querías hablarme

¿Crees que últimamente estoy actuando de manera extraña?

Luffy no te ofendas pero tu manera de actuar es un misterio para todos nosotros lo que pasa es que nos hemos acostumbrado a ella o eso intentamos

No yo me refiero a más extraño de lo normal. Es que me siento raro a veces estoy súper alegre y otras estoy súper deprimido y sin ganas de nada

Creo tener una teoría pero antes contéstame un par de preguntas con sinceridad

De acuerdo

Cómo te sientes ahora

Ahora estoy bien aunque un poco confundido

Como te sentiste anoche

Muy bien hasta que traje a Nami y me fui a seguir vigilando

Cuando te sentiste triste la última vez

El otro día cuando volvimos de las compras

Una última pregunta: ¿Desde cuándo te sientes de esta forma?

Desde que llegamos a aquella isla extraña con el tío de las púas

Sonreí ante lo irónico de la situación

Y ahora porque sonríes

No por nada. Creo saber lo que te pasa aunque si te sentías mal tenías que haber acudido a Chopper

Tenía la sensación de que esto no entraba dentro de sus competencias médicas

Pues si mi teoría es correcta tienes razón aunque hubiera podido ayudarte igualmente

¿Y qué me pasa?

Estás enamorado

Y ¿qué es eso? ¿Se come?

No Luffy estar enamorado de alguien es querer estar junto a alguien y querer protegerlo hasta con tu vida

Pero yo haría eso por cualquiera de vosotros

No es lo mismo. Cuando estás enamorado esa otra persona ella es lo mismo

Creo que lo voy entendiendo

Primero tienes que descubrir quien esa persona y luego conseguir que sienta lo mismo que tu (lo cual en tu caso no será difícil pensó). En mi opinión pasas mucho tiempo con la navegante

Es verdad me encanta estar con ella y odio que se vaya

Ahí tienes la respuesta. Te recomiendo ir a hacerle una visita

A ella no le gusta que vayamos cuando esta con los mapas

Yo creo que esta vez hará una excepción

Luffy me miro extraño pero se despidió y se fue.

**Broma peligrosa**

**Luffy**

Fui a la sala de los mapas había decidido llamar una única vez y si no salía en un par de minutos me iría asiendo que no quiere compañía. Llame a la puerta

¿Quién es?

Nami soy Luffy

Ella no respondió estaba por irme cuando la puerta se abre, increíble Robin tenía razón

Hola Luffy Vamos a dar una vuelta que no quiero que le pase nada a los mapas

De acuerdo

Ambos fueron al acuario del barco que estaba vació

Robin me dijo que me llevaste a la cama

Si te dormiste así que decidí llevarte para que no te resfriaras

Gracias

Luffy no estoy enfadada pero porque fuiste a esa sala si sabes que odio que me molesten cuando estoy trabajando en mis mapas

Cierta persona me dijo que esta vez arias una excepción. Pero de todas formas estaba por irme cuando abriste la puerta

Y puedo saber quién te dijo eso

No, es un secreto

La comida está servido grito Sanji desde cubierta

Me alegre un montón, ya tenía hambre así que agarre a Nami y me la lleve al comedor aunque ella protestaba no intentaba liberarse justo antes de salir por la puerta paré y dije:

Te bajo si te sientas conmigo

No sé porque dije eso pero ya estaba hecho. Nami me miro como si creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo

Está bien pero bájame ya

La baje y fuimos juntos a comer yo quería sentarme junto a Robin y al parecer Nami también pero al final fue Zoro el que se sentó en el único sitio libre junto a Robin así que nos sentamos enfrente

Sanji sirvió la mesa y se sentó junto a Nami lo que no me hizo mucha gracia. Me comí mi plato y le robe un trozo de carne a Nami, y ella me robo algo que hizo que los demás se aterraran y decidir divertirme un rato

Levante la vista y mire a Nami con la cara de enojo como cuando oigo a la gente decir que lo sueños son una cosa de críos

Nami una cosa es que le sueltes un puñetazo en la cabeza y otra es esta sabes que lo que acabas de hacer podría cortaste caro dijo Zoro

Luffy ya sé que lo que ha hecho Nami está mal pero cálmate no nos gustaría tener que detenerte

Todos asintieron

Nami sería mejor que se lo devuelvas

Que me devuelva mi trozo de carne

Al oír eso me lo zampe de un bocado y dije con voz nada amistosa

Nami, todos tenéis bastante claro que ese sombrero fue un regalo da Akagami y simboliza la promesa de volverse Rey de los Piratas, ese sombrero no es un juguete así que tienes dos opciones o me lo devuelves o...

Todos menos Robin se levantaron preparados para detenerme si le hacía algo a Nami

o te lo pones en la cabeza y seguimos comiendo término Luffy

Esta respuesta opción sorprendió a todos. Nami finalmente se puso el sombreo

Finalmente todos los que se habían levantado por si tenían que detenerme se fue a sentar a sus sitios sin comprender por qué había permitido a Nami quedarse el sombrero y terminamos de comer. Nami me quiso devolver el sombrero

Toma esto es tuyo

Cómo supiste que no te haría nada

No lo pensé en ese momento y como me lo habías dejado antes pues lo hice. Además te vi sonreír un momento antes de poner esa fingida expresión de odio

Sabes que si hubiese querido vengarme lo hubiera conseguido por mucho que los demás se hayan interpuesto y Soro y Sanji lo sabían

Entonces tengo suerte de que no quisieras hacerme nada.

Eso será

Bueno me voy a dibujar mapas dijo para no acabar más rosa de lo que ya estaba

Vale nos vemos

Vi cómo se iba y seguido fui a buscar a Robin la encontré en la biblioteca

Hola Luffy

Hola Robin he venido por más ayuda

He de admitir que lo de antes en la comida me ha sorprendido, aunque vi tu sonrisa por lo que no me preocupe por el acto de Nami. Aunque pienso que si hubiera sido cualquier otro lo habrías recuperado y te estarías enfadado con el

Dejemos eso a un lado y dime que puedo hacer ahora

Podrías...

TIERRA A LA VISTA grita Usopp

Mira que oportuno podrías invitar Nami dar una vuelta

Gracias Robin eres la mejor

Que Nami no te oiga decirlo

Subía a cubierta, ya quedaba poco para llegar cuando Sanji dijo

Dos tendrán que quedarse a vigilar el barco

Yo me voy a quedar quiero construir algo Superguay dijo Franky

Si se queda Franky yo tampoco tengo problema en hacerlo ya reposte munición en la isla anterior

Entonces está decidido dije

Me acerque a Nami que acaba de llegar a cubierta y le preguntó

Nami te apetece acompañarme a dar un pase y explorar la isla

Ella en verdad se sorprendió pero después de un minuto de incertidumbre ella asintió

Genial, espera aquí que voy a por una cosa a mi camarote y os vamos

Corrí al camarote donde coja una bolsa con unos pocos ahorros me los guarde dentro del sombrero y volví con Nami

Bien ya estoy vamos

**El regalo de cumpleaños**

**Nami**

Cuando bajamos del barco Luffy me llevo a la zona comercial. Cosa que cuanto poco extraño y le pregunté

¿Luffy que hacemos aquí?

Pensé que querrías hacer alguna compra

Me sorprendió que Luffy se preocupara por algo que no fuera comer carne o patear traseros

Me acompaño a una tienda de zapatos fui a una tienda para comprar ropa interior entonces Luffy me detuvo

Nami yo no debería entrar ahí

Da igual vas conmigo

No mejor quedamos aquí en 20 min también quiero comprar algo

Vale pero no te retrases

Bien

Cuando salí Luffy estaba esperándome y fuimos a comer por sorpresa para mi Luffy comió bastante menos de lo habitual pero luego entendí el motivo al ofrecerse a pagar la comida aunque yo claro está intervine para que nos hicieran descuento luego fuimos a dar un paseo y le pregunté

Que era eso que querías comprar

Eso lo sé yo y tú muy pronto

No me vengas con esas Luffy además no llevas nada encima no me habrás dejado para comprarte comida verdad

Te juro que no

De acuerdo esta vez me fío pero como no me digas pronto lo que te has comprado te daré tal paliza que no te reconocerá ni tu abuelo

De acuerdo pero olvida ese tema de momento solo divirtamos

Avisado quedas pero me parece bien tu propuesta

Pasamos el resto del día hablando hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

En ese momento fuimos al barco he hice a Luffy cargar mis bolsas.

Cuando llegamos al barco Luffy se fue corriendo dejando las bolsas en la puerta de mi camarote y fui a ordenar las compras hasta que Sanji nos llamó a cenar. Luffy volvía a comer como de costumbre y de vez en cuando me miraba con una sonrisa estaba segura de que tramaba algo pero no sabía el que era. Cuando todos terminamos Luffy hizo girar la ruleta pero por desgracia me toco a mi hacer la guardia de esta noche y para colmo mañana era mi cumpleaños pero seguro que ninguno se acuerda así que me tumbé sobre la mesa hasta que todos se fueron de la cocina.

Al salir vi a Luffy sentado en el mascarón y fui a hablar con el

Que haces aquí se supone que hoy me toca vigilar a mí

Ya lo sé pero quería hacerte compañía por varias razones. Primero es que tú te quedaste cuando me toco a mi así que hoy me quedare yo además he sido yo el que te ha sacado en la ruleta así que me

siento responsable Luffy me subió como la última vez pero esta vez las mantas ya estaban ahí nos cubrimos con ellas y nos quedamos mirando el horizonte y de vez en cuando intercambiamos alguna palabra hasta que Luffy se levantó

¿Ya te vas?

No que va ahora empieza lo bueno. Mira y espera

Estiro el brazo hasta la nariz del león y agarro un paquete que había en un hueco de esta

Feliz cumpleaños Nami

Me quedé sorprendida de todos los tripulantes del barco el capitán era del que menos esperaba nada. Desenvolví el paquete y dentro

un cofre, dentro de este había un collar con un ámbar del tamaño de una nuez en la boca de una calavera. Era precioso me di cuenta que pegado a la tapa había un papel, era el ticket del collar pero solo quedaba el nombre del collar y la fecha de compra lo demás estaba borrado la fecha era de cuando había estado comprando la ropa interior. Así que eso era lo que había comprado, sin pensármelo dos veces me abalancé sobre él y le di un beso en la boca. Cuando le solté en parecía estar en otro mundo

Es precioso Luffy dije mientras me lo ponía ¿Pero cómo es que no

la bolsa donde estaba el cofre con el regalo? Dije separándome un poco de el

El collar me venía sin cofre pero me guarde el collar dentro del sombrero para intentar que no lo pillaras. Y cuando llegamos le pedí a Franky y a Usopp que me ayudaran a hacer el cofre tarde varios intentos pero al final conseguí montarlo con ayuda claro pero lo hice yo para ti

Me volví a abalanzar sobre Luffy no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo se había esforzado para que el regalo fuera perfecto lo volví a besar pero esta vez no fue por instinto esta vez fue un acto voluntario enrolle mis brazos en su cuello para mantenerlo junto a mí. Cuando me quedé sin oxígeno, me separé un poco y le dije que me esperara fui a la cocina y cogí una tableta de chocolate para compartir y un filete que Sanji me había preparado por si me entraba el hambre a la noche que decidí dárselo entero cuando volví el seguía ahí se lo di todo menos un par de onzas de chocolate que me quede para mi

Gracias Nami eres la mejor

Te lo mereces por hacerme el hasta ahora mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida y volví a besarlo pero esta vez el me siguió el juego

Cuando nos separamos le pregunté

Luffy te has enamorado alguna vez

Dos veces. A una la amado durante toda mi vida

Me puse triste al escuchar eso

Y la otra la conocí hace un par de años y empiezo a darme cuenta de lo que siento

Al oír eso me alegré un poco porque podría ser yo pero aunque fuera así como podría competir contra el amor de toda una vida

¿Puedes decirme quiénes son hijo? Pregunté apenada

Una se llama Nami y está sentado a mi lado y la llama comida y yo quita el hambre

Al oír eso comenzó a llorar de felicidad ese idiota me había hecho preocuparme

Te quiero Nami ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Eso sí que me había sorprendido

Si dije sin dudar ni un momento me tumbé sobre él y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana


End file.
